Dont Stop Me Now
by SanaLuvTriNaovsAki
Summary: She travels from Gakuen Alice to Alice Academy and all over! Meets new friends but shes in the D.A class. Find out whats happening. What happens when Natsume catches her in a make out session with someone other then him! What forced her to leave?Who Knows
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji Alice(s): Nullifacation, Steal, Insert, Copy, and Erase.  
Class: Dangerous Abilities Class Family: HSP, Yuka, and Izumi (Her Jii-chan died)  
Weapon(s): You'll find out later ;)  
Club/Group: The Fallen Dangerous Angels. (TFDA for short)  
Notes on Character: Leaves GA and goes to travel the AA's. Jii-chan died in fire. Friends betrayed her.

Name: Seira Pichiagi Alice(s): Soul-Stealing (Nothing like Lunas.)  
Class: Dangerous Abilities Class Family: Twin sister (Keira Pichiagi)  
Weapon(s): Sword & Martial Arts Club/Group: The Fallen Dangerous Angels (TFDA)  
Notes on character: Becomes Mikans friend with her sister. Parents died in town fire. When found they had alices they were forced to come to an American Alice school even though they were in Japan. Goes with Mikan around the world.

Name: Keira Pichiagi Alice(s): Soul-Returning ( Again nothing like Lunas)  
Class: Dangerous Abilities Family: Seira Pichiagi (Twin Sister)  
Weapon(s): Hand Gun & Martial Arts Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: Becomes friends with Mikan on her first day. Upon family death in fire but survived. Was in Japan with sister but they brought her to an American Alice Acadamy. Goes with Mikan around the World.

Name: Simon Bradleys Alice(s): Ice/water/gas Class: Dangerous Abilities Family: was taken when he was little and cant remember.  
Weapon(s): Metal BaseBall bat Club/Group: TDFA Notes on Character: When he was little he was to dangerous to be near anyone. His parents hated him. Thats all he recalls about them. He was Uterlly depressed untill Mikan came. Goes w/ Mikan.

Name: Yuka Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji Alice(s):Copy, Steal, Insert, Erase Class: (Shes Dead)  
Family: Husband- Izumi Daughter- Mikan Weapon(s):(Again shes dead)  
Club/Group: ( SHES DEAD)  
Notes on Character:Was mikans mom. Died in the plane crash. Mikan doesnt find out till later.  
Her maiden Name is Yuka Sakura.

Name: Izumi Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji Alice(s): Nullifacation Class: Dead Family: Wife- yuka daughter- Mikan Weapon(s): Dead Club/Group: Dead Notes on Character: Was Mikans dad. Died in plaine crash. Mikan doesnt know till later when Naru tells her.

Name: Michiagi Tehms Alice(s): Amplifacation Class: D.A Family: Mom and Dad are in jail Weapon(s): Dagger Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: Was being abused by druggie parents and brought to Mikans rescue. If you dont know what i mean youll find out soon enough..

Name: Seiji Montoru Alice(s): fire Class: D.A Family: aunt Weapon(s): none Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: he lives with his aunt but leaves her to go to the Alice Academy France. -  
Name: Hotaru Imai Alice(s): Invention Class: Invention Abilities Family: Older Brother, mom, and dad Weapon(s): doesnt need any Club/Group: none Notes on Character: one of the people who betrayed Mikan. A.K.A Mikans former/ex-friend -  
Name: Anna Alice(s): Cooking Class: Cooking abilities Family: Nonoko Weapon(s): doesnt need any Club/Group: none Notes on Character: betrayed Mikan -  
Name: Nonoko Alice(s): Chemistry Class: Lab Abilities Family: Anna Weapon(s): Doesnt need any Club/Group: none Notes on Character: betrays mikan -  
Name: Ray Sanders Alice(s): Shadow Manipulation Class: D.A Family: Rio Sanders Weapon(s): a flashlight ( To make there oponents shadow)  
Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: Has a brother named Rio and becomes Mikans friend once they enter the 'madhouse'.

Name: Rio Sanders Alice(s): Memory Manipulation Class: D.A Family: Ray Sanders Weapon(s): None Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: Has a brother name Ray. Entered the AA but found out people call it the 'madhouse'.

Name: Youichi Holland Alice(s): Ghost manipulation Class: D.A Family: was at an adoption home Weapon(s): his alice Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: None.

Name: Stark Muller Alice(s): wind Class: D.A Family: none Weapon(s): none Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: None -  
Name:Heath Marks Alice(s): Curse Class:D.A Family: none Weapon(s): paper slips and pencil Club/Group: none Notes on Character: hes only in 1 chapter.

Name: Roary Berh Alice(s): Mark of Death Class: D.A Family: Nona Weapon(s): None Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: None -  
Name: Iiean Jakes Alice(s): Insect Class: special Family:none Weapon(s):none Club/Group:none Notes on Character: is only going to be in one chapter.

Name: Ruka Nogi Alice(s): ANime Pheramone Class: Pheramones abilities Family: dont know Weapon(s): none Club/Group: none Notes on Character: betrayed Mikan -  
Name: Natsume Hyuuga Alice(s): fire Class: D.A Family: none Weapon(s): none Club/Group: none Notes on Character: betrayed Mikan -  
Name: Logan Alice(s): teleportation Class: D.A Family: none Weapon(s): rifle Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: none -  
Name: Anne Alice(s): Chemistry/ Invention Class: D.A Family: None Weapon(s): None Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: None -  
Name: Riley Alice(s): Earth Class: D.A Family: none Weapon(s): none Club/Group: TFDA Notes on Character: none -  
Name: Damien Alice(s): none Class: helps Serena-sensei Family: none Weapon(s): none Club/Group: none Notes on Character: none -

THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU oh yeah Im the owner of this story! i own all characters besides the GA ones!anna and anne seem alike but really anna is from GA and anne is mine. MY NAME IS SAPHIRE-CHAN! thanks x3 3 


	2. Chapter 2

~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
Disclaimer- I own all characters except The GA ones. Anna and Anne seem the same but there not. Anna is from Ga and I own Anne. so yeah. BTW IM SAPHIRE-CHAN! xD Yorishku Minna-san! oh and this story is made from Mikans P.O.V Only. OOCness!  
_

I was sitting in class till all of a sudden.. "Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji please come to your uncle- the HSP-'s office. I repeat Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-  
ji come to the HSP's office. Thats all for now." Stupid intercom...

"Whos Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji?" Sumire asked.  
"DONT YOU KNOW? Shes worlds top model! Shes a great actor and singer too! Her singing name is "Sakura the Dangerous Fallen Angel" and she already has over 20 CD's out!" some random boy shouted hold up a bag of my CDs.  
"But who is she and why does her name sound formilular to Mikans?" she asled back making everyone look at me.  
"Because my real name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji. Im a model actress and Singer. My parents died on a plane crash and my jii-chan died in a house fire.I must be going now." I said and left the room.  
" THATS IMPOSSIBLE! THAT SHOULD BE ME!"  
"Mikan-sama Fan Club now assembled!"  
"I hope shes single!"  
Thats all you hear from down the hallway.

How rude of me. My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji. My parents, like I said before, died in a plane crash to come see me. My Jii-chans house was set on fire by some punks across the street. My uncle Kazu is the HSP. I have the Nullifacation, S.E.I.C. alice. That means Steal, Erase, Insert, and Copy. Nullifacation means i can stop other alices from being used teporaraly. Im a famous model , actress, and singer. My stage name is 'Sakura the Dangerous Fall Angel'.My bf is Natsume Hyuuga. Now back to the story shall we?

I opened my uncles office door. "Ah hello Mikan-chan. I have something important to tell you come in sit down."

I walked over to my favortie chair in his office. "Hello Uncle Kazu. Now whats inmportant?" I asked in my bubbly personality. I smiled at him waiting for him to continue.  
"Your being transfered to the Alice Acadamy in America. You will be spending 5 months there. You can invite who ever you want with you when you leave there. Like I said you'll be spending 5 monthes there then heading to the acadamy in Franch then Russia then all over the world. Ill give you 1 week to think over it." He told me. Okay maybe this will be bad..  
" But uncle what about my friends here?" I asked. I dont want to leave them. I dont want them to think i betrayed them. No.. Im not leaving here.  
"Its for your safety. The AAO is after you. And thats not good at all. I have to go to a meeting Ill talk to you later sweetheart." And with that he kissed my forehead and we left his office. I was walking back to my classroom when I passed people in the hall way. They looked at my hesitantly. I used my alice to read their minds. Good thing I copied kokos alice- Mind reading. Inside their heads is what shocked me the most though.  
' Isent that the Sakura yukihara shei-ji girl? Everyones talking badly about her.. maybe I shouldnt smile back..'  
'Eh... I should just walk away. Everyone in her class is talking bad about her so I shouldnt talk good about her either.' I watched them walk away.  
'everyone in her class is talking bad about her'  
'her class is talking bad about her'  
'talking bad about her'  
'about her' the words kept echoing into my mind like a movie replaying. I ran to the door of my classroom and opened it just enough for me to see a bit and hear.  
" Shes annoying. I dont like her. She thinks just cause shes my friend Ill give her a discount at my restraunt in Central Town. Pshh she doesnt know that I add extra in stead." I heard Anna say.  
"She thinks shes my best friend. Who wants a annoying girl like her as a friend?" hotaru... crack.(thats her heart breaking)  
"Im just using her. I dont actually like that polka dotted brat. She thinks just cause she likes me and were dating that I like her. Im only using her to keep my fangrils away.." Natsume.. Crack..  
"She thinks she can hold Usagi-chan whenever she wants!(Usagi is his bunny) Well she'll make my bunny stupid if she keeps touching her!" Ruka-pyon.. Crack.. crack..  
"She goes into my Chemistry lab when im working on stuff and brakes things. Shes going to make me get wrinkles!"  
Nonoko... BREAK.. It hurts.. It hurts so much.. I thought differently...but I was wrong..BANG! I slammed open the door.  
"Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Polka!" They all yelled the names they call me in unison.  
"No. Dont even. It hurts. I thought you guys were my friends. Well just so you know ill gladly leave your guyses life on one condition. FORGET ABOUT ME EVER BEING HERE! IM GOING TO AMERICA! I HATE YOU GUYS!" I screamed. When I come back I wont have my bubbly attitude anymore. I wont be stupid and weak. Nor annoying. Just you watch. Once I get off that plan for America ill be different.

I ran teary eye to my uncles office. Dang forgot hes in a meeting. I ran towards the meeting lodge. Slammed that door open to. All eyes on me. "Ill go. Im leaving in 5 minutes so have the jet ready." I said with, for the first time but many times to come, venom in my voice. I stalked off to my room and got every thing packed. I left the locket Natsume gave me for our first aniversy on the night stand. I crumpled, ripped, even dunk in water all the pictures of us together. I hate them. I am going to make them pay.

I walked towards the plane/school jet. Hugged my uncle ( time skip! Saphire-chan to lazy to write the goodbyes and stuff. Plus they to sdad :'I)and boarded. I looked out the window only to find the traitors running after the jet.  
I looked away. Even if I have a huge whole in my heart now. No. Now i have no heart. Those are the only people who took over my heart. And they ripped my feelings of love and gratitude apart. I have no heart to mend to any more.

*+~HOTARU'S P.O.V~+*

I walked into the room to find Luna in the corner. Wait somethings wrong. Mikans not here? We cant find her anywhere.  
"Oi, wheres Polka?" I heard Natsume speak up. I shock my head and turned to Luna. "Where is she Koizumi?" I asked her with my stoic mask on. But inside im dying with worry.  
"I dont know why dont you check your camra you set up to check on her" she said pointing to the one i set up in the room. I pulled out a small screen from my back back.  
"By the way. Its your fault she left." And with that she smirked and left. My eyes widened watching the video. I dropped it and in the first time in my life cried. I covered my mouth and screamed. I fell down on my knees.  
"Oi, Imai whats wrong?" Asked Natsume. I shook my head and pointed a shaky finger at the screen. He picked it up and pushed replay. His eyes widdened with shock. Seeing Mikans outburst... That wasent us mikan. Come back please!  
My eyes widdened. Maybe she didnt leave. I got up and everyone turned their attention to me. I ran out the door motioning them to follow, which they did i think. I ran to her no star room and again fell crying but on her bed this time. Nothings here. Her pictures of us were ripped and the necklace that Natsume had handcrafted just for her was on the night stand. This is just to sad.

~+*Back to Mikan's P.O.V*+~

I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder. And again. And again. I snapped my eyelids open even if they refused. I saw the GA's Flight attentant nudging me awake. " Were here." She said in a monotonously voice but i knew she was nice her voice sounded motherously. I nodded and she left. I got my bags which were next to me and unboarded the jet.  
A dark sillhouet stood there.  
"Persona-sensei." He nodded. We walked away.  
'Your new ranking here is Special-ultimate star. Your in the D.A class." he led me to my room and gave me my scheadule." You start classes tomorrow." Thats all he said befor he left. I Immediantly unpacked my things. Im not living in a dorm. I just noticed that i own this whole building. Its like a mansion. And its on the campus.  
Cool. I set all my things up and laid on the bed. Quickly after that I fell asleep. Good I need it.

I woke up the next day with the sun greeting me. For the first time I woke up early. Classes start at 7:30 and its 5:00. I got my uniform on - A Gold plaid skirt that ended Mid thigh a white button up blous which i left 2 buttons unbuttoned showing no cleavage, a baige jacket and a loosely sloopily tied string around the collar bone- and got my map and left on search for a Cherry Tree. I walked out side of my mansion dorm andsaw that all around me were Cherry Trees. Look like i didnt see it last night was because of the dark. huh. I walked on a rough path and found a lake. I laid down under a cherry tree for a bit. The wind blew my waist long straight but curls at the end hazel hair across my face. My wrist watch beeped meaning I have 15 minutes to get to class 1-B before im late. 1-B... that was the name of my class in Japan. NO MIKAN! Forget about it. And befor I knew it there was a door infront of me. I lightly knocked 3 times to reveal a teacher in pink skinny jeans and a white blouse. He had shoulder long black hair and scratching black hair. He looked YOUNG. Too younge to be a teacher that is.

" Oh you must be Mikan~Chann! CUU~~TEE!" He yelled the last part so the class could see him. I sweatdropped.  
"Okay Mikan-chan I need you to wait here." And I did. He shut the door but I could still hear him talking to his class. "Okai my cute students! We have a NEW student! She can speak different languages and shes FAMOUS! Now please be nice to her! Come in Mikan~~~Chann!" I walked into the room. Everyone was looking at me.

" My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara Shei-ji. Im a Special-ultimate star. I live in the Mansiondorm in the middle of the cherryblossum forest. My parents and jii-chan all died. Im a actress singer and model. My stage name is 'Sakura the Dangerous Fallen Angel. Im in the Dangerous Abilities Class. Im not going to tell you my alice." I said. I felt someone trying to read my mid to find my alice. I looked at the person. Everyone saw where I was looking and turned. "You. Stop trying to read my mind." Everyone gawked at me."If you mess with me," this time I was talking to everyone, heck even the teacher," I will not hold back on killing you and/or putting you into the hospital." I turned to the teacher whos now frightened. " Hey Girl teacher. Where do I sit." It was more of a statement but I dont care.  
"Mikan-chan I'll let you sit in the back next to Simon. Simon Lift your hand please." I turned and I saw a hand lazily lift into the air.  
"NO! SHE CANNOT! SHE CANNOT SIT NEXT TO PRINCE SIMON!" some girl screeched. I walked over there, totally ignoring the girl, and sat next to this guy.  
"Okay since theres a new student FREE PIRIOD!" And he twirled out of the room like narumi-sensei would have done.  
"No you have to forget them thats why your here." I mumbled trying to remind . Someone slammed there hands on my desk. I looked up and saw the girl that was screeching like a banchi earlier.  
"Oi, Banchi girl what do you want?" I asked monotoniously. She glared. "You cant sit next to Prince Simon!" She again screeched. I sighed. Stood up. and told her this:,  
"Okay if your 'Prince Simon' doesnt want me to sit next to him then ill be going now." i turned on my heels and was about to leave but someone was tugging on my arm sleeve. I turned around and saw a boy reading a book. He closed it and Stood up to.  
"'Prince Simon' Didnt say he doesnt want her to sit here. Its my choice who I sit by isent it?" he let go of my arm. He looked at me. His hair was A Blue/green like the ocean and he had the most adorable features." Besides I like this girl." He jerked a thumb at me. I blinked. "Well since it's Fre-" I was about to talk but got cut off by the SAME girl. God she was annoying!  
" I bet you dont have an alice!" she complained. Yes.. you saw correctly. C-O-M-P-L-A-I-N-E-D.  
"Trust me. I do. But if i tell you. I would have to kill you." I stated the obvious. She cornered me against the open window. "Ha dream on. Besides i can push you out the window." She smirked evily.  
"Hmm.. Or I can just jump out myself." I said. Everyone just looked at me and gathered around me. I even saw Simon Look my way. I turned around and positioned myself to jump when the SAME girl Pulled me back into the room.  
"ARE YOU STUPID! WERE 50 FEET UP!" She AGAIN screeched into my ear.  
".. you dont need to screech into my ear. now I must be going. See ya." I took my position infront of the window again. And jumped. I turned and saw everyone looking. I even saw Simon in the empty window staring.  
I smiled and waved. When the ground came into view I swiftly landed on the ground then jumped back up and landed on a tree branch. I hopped my way to my room from tree to tree. But I heard feet running towards a single cherry blossum tree in a field of grass. He looks familular... I turned my head and saw Simon walking towards the boy.  
I knew that little boy now!i got from the tree and walked behind them. I tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
"NEE-CHAN!" he yelled and hugged me. I got on my knees and hugged back.  
"Youichi." I said. But he didnt hear me from his sobbing. Simon turned around shocked.  
"Nee-chan! I missed you SOOOO much!" He chocked up."I made so many friends!" I winced at that. Apperently Simon saw that and stared suspically at me."Mikan Nee-chan! Why are you here? What about Natsume-nii and Hotaru-nee.  
Or Yuu-nii and Koko-nii! Or Anna-nee and Nonoko-nii? Or Ruka-pyon-nii?" He asked more tears in his eyes. I thought Simon left so I answered My little brother.  
" They betrayed me." I said fighting the urge not to show my weakness." They're traitors and liars so I left them."  
He looked shocked." What about your boyfriend Natsume-nii?" I flinched.  
"He was using me. But dont worry your here so im fine." I said. He looked sad but happy.  
"YAYAYAYAYAY NEE-CHANS HERE NOW! SHES HERE!" He yelled as high as his voice could go. I just smiled for the first time being here.  
" Hey, Youichi want to move into my dorm?" His eyes lit up.  
"OF COURSEE! and since Aunty is the HSP she'll let me. I'll go pack you wait here!" and he scurried away.  
I sighed and sank down towards the back of the tree. Hmmm"aha!" I said to myself. I teleported back to my room and grabbed my guitar then teleported back. I looked around the tree ( hehehe she didnt look up... :]) and checked to see if anyone was there.  
"Good no ones here." then I started to strum my guitar. and Sang out loud with my clear voice:  
( Beautiful Wish By Sierra in Mermaid Melody PichiPichiPitchPure)

Dareka No Koe Ni Namae wo yobarate me wo samasu Aoi name ni ukabu umi no yurikago de Yume wo miteta no Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru Naiteru kokoro Kara ai wa umarenai kanashimi daka ga afureta shimau Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara umarete yukitai hikari wo daite Yuuyaki in somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa sekai no naima ga nemutteru (Music Plays)  
Umareteku sono sekai go watashi wo yondeita...?  
Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara Umarete Yukitai yami wo hiraite Asa yaki ni somaru murasaki no umi ni wo Watashi no negai wa tokete iru Itsuka kanashii arasoi no tane Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite hitotsu no ai wo utaitai.. aoi umi no naka de...  
Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yondeita watashi no negaiwo shitteita youni Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara Umarete yukitai hikari wo diate Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa Sekai no namida ga nemutteru La La La (x 32 1/3)

I heard a twig snap and opened my eyes to see Personas brother. He looks like persona but the colors are switched "Looky here. If it isent Rei Serios brother. So Kyo. Hows it hanging. Still trying to kill me?" I said setting my guitar down and walking towards him. He tightly Cupped my chin in his hand. Hes Persona's little brother.  
Hes also 16 like me.  
"Who knows.. Maybe. Maybe not. You've grown more beautiful ya know. I might hold back." He said. I tried getting my face out of his hand but couldnt. "NEE-CHAN! NO DONT TAKE MY NEE-CHAN! YOU ALREADY TAKEN HER BEFORE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Youichi yelled at Kyo.  
"Hmmm Sorry twirp. But im just going to have to. So Mikan. Still dont want to take me up on my offer? Im in your class. Well technally im your D.A teacher. But come on... you can still marry young." He said.  
"Over my dead body!" I spat. His face got closer to mine. He's trying something...  
"NOO NEE-CHAN! NEE-CHAN COME BACK! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! NEE-CHAN!" Youichi yelled.  
"Youichi! Go get help!" I yelled still staring into Kyos eyes."What do you want kyo! You already killed my family ! Its hard saying they died in a fire and a plane crash! Im sick of telling them that! Your a bloody murderer!  
You murdered them infront of me! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME ALREADY! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!" I screamed.  
"Thats any easy one, L-o-v-e. I want you." He has an alice that can harm you. If he kisses you its all over. You black out. He also has the Death Mark. Like his brother. I was hoping he was going to use the second one but he didnt. JUst befor he crashed his lips into mine I saw Simon jump down from the Sakura tree. But I blacked out.

Next thing I noticed I was in what looked like a dungeon. I was Simon next to me. And Youichi to. I tried to shake him awake. I used my FIre alice i copied from Natsume and lit up the room. I saw both Simon and Youichi covered in blood. Youichi looked worse though. I started to heal youichis wounds but it woke him up. I heard stirring next to me hoping Simon wasent waking up. I hope not. I turned away from Simon and Started to heal Youichi. Youichi woke up and hugged me. "Nee-chan! Im sorry I couldn't protect you. Im so sorry!" I hugged him back. "Youichi. Its okay. Im here now. Dont be scared. I layed him on my lap and said reasuring words to him. I thought I felt someone staring at me so I turned around and saw Simon staring at me. "are you ok?" I asked him. He tried to nod but he winced. I took off my jacket and layed youichi -whos now sleeping- on it and crawled over to Simon.  
I healed his wounds to with a blue light coming from my hands.  
"Thank you." He whispered trying not to be heard. I smiled and nodded. "you know thats the first time i've seen you smile since you've gotten to America right?" he asked me "Yeah. oh hear you need to take this." He looked confused so I back away from him. He still had a puzzling face but when a green light shafter through my hands and 2 orange stones with chains came he still didnt understand.  
I put one around youichis sleeping figure and handed it to him. After I told him that I made a Nullifacation stoned necklace he understood.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"Because. Theres an alice barrior around us. If you dont have this on you cant use your alice. And Kyo or anyone else cant use there alice on you."


End file.
